The Beginning of IceClan
by Hollyheart
Summary: When Rouge, a past BloodClan cat receives nine lives from StarClan because of a vision, he knows he has his paws full. He has to adjust to a new life as Icestar, leader of IceClan, and get a camp set up in the snowy mountains, gathering cats on his way.


Rouge dragged himself though the tall grass, groaning with the effort.

River was right behind him, breathing hard. "How-how long have we been walking?" She managed to gasp.

Rouge broke though the weeds and sat down facing his mate. "All day."

River sighed. "What's the hurry?" Rouge looked at his paws for a heartbeat, and then looked back up at her.

"Because the city isn't safe. Remember those dogs?"

"How could I forget? They chased us all the way down the street. But you aren't telling me everything… are you Rouge?"

Rouge stood up. "We should get moving. We are wasting daylight."

River started walking again and muttered under her breath, "Yeah, because talking to me is such a waste."

Rouge sighed, but said nothing. He followed behind her looked up at the sky. The sun was going down. Soon they would need to find a place to stay for the night.

But where? It was a good thing they were leaving the city. There wasn't any cover there. Rouge was thinking about what they would do, when River jumped.

Rouge rushed to her side, startled. "What is it?"

"I don't know. I saw something moving in that bush." She gestured with her tail to a thick bush in front of them.

Rouge padded forward and scented the air. He turned back to River shaking his head. "River, there's nothing there."

River's eyes got wide. "Yes there was! I saw it."

Rouge swallowed hard. He knew who it was. But how could he explain to River that they were leaving the only place they knew because he had a couple dreams?

Rouge shuffled his paws, trying to think of an explanation. "It was probably just a squirrel."

River narrowed her eyes, but she just nodded her head. She obviously didn't believe him, but she said nothing. She just started walking again.

"Where are we going to stay?" She mewed, lashing her tail.

Rouge followed after her and thought a heartbeat before answering. "How about that hollow tree? There's a hole."

River inspected the tree, looking for signs of other animals. "It looks safe. Besides, I'm too tired to go somewhere else!"

Rouge mewed, "We should get some fresh-kill. Then we can go to sleep."

River looked relieved. "That sounds great."

They both came back to the tree a few minutes later, each of them holding prey in their mouths.

River set her prey at Rouge's paws, and he looked impressed. "Where did you learn to hunt like that?"

River smirked and mewed, "Hunter taught me."

Rouge nodded. It was always Hunter. Hunter was once River's best friend, until they were attacked by dogs.

River barely escaped; Hunter wasn't so lucky. He saved River, and managed to keep the dogs away from her.

She was alone for awhile after that, until she met Rouge, who had recently left Bloodclan. She wasn't thrilled to have a Bloodclan cat with her, but she knew that she needed him.

So they had stayed together ever since.

They ate their prey, and then curled up inside the tree.

River fell asleep almost immediately.

Rouge lay in the nest, staring at the wall until it was nearly Moonhigh.

He got up and padded out of the tree, careful not to disturb River.

He padded a ways into the forest until he heard a noise. He looked to his right and saw a gray tom standing there, with three others behind him.

Rouge looked angry and he mewed, "I've been waiting for you."

"You told me to come to the forest. Why? What am I to do? What am I supposed to tell River? Who are the others Night?"

Night gestured with his tail to a white she-cat. "This is Cloud, the first leader of CloudClan."

Night gestured to a gray she-cat. "This is Rain, the first leader of RainClan."

Night gestured to an orange tom. "This is Blaze, the first leader of BlazeClan."

Night took another pawstep forward. "And I am the first leader of NightClan."

Rouge looked at the faces of cats. "What are you trying to tell me? Why did I have to come here?"

Blaze took a few pawsteps toward Rouge, shouldering past Night. "We had a vision, about you." Rouge looked confused.

"The vision foretold that Air, Water, Fire and Darkness would break into another, and it showed you as the cat to do it."

Rouge's eyes got huge. "What are you talking about?" Cloud padded forward and stood in front of Rouge. "What they mean is that you are the cat destined to start yet another clan in the forest."

"Why me? I was a BloodClan cat before I left. Why pick me?"

"You left because you didn't agree with their rules, and their brutal way of life. You aren't a bad cat Rouge. You aren't like them."

"But… what do I do?"

"You'll see…" Mewed Cloud before Rouge suddenly fell to the ground unconscious. He opened his eyes immediately, and he gasped.

He was staring down a huge, icy gorge. He felt snow beneath his paws, and he stood up quickly. He heard a voice behind him, and he turned.

He saw Night, Cloud, Blaze and Rain. There were others also, that he recognized.

He saw his friend when he was a kit, Birch. A badger had broken into the Bloodclan camp and it had killed him.

He saw his mother, Diana. She had been hit on the thunderpath a year before.

He saw Rose, another friend of his from BloodClan. She had been injured in battle, and had been thrown out. He hadn't known what happened to her… until now.

He also saw Ripp, another BloodClan cat. He was killed when he challenged the leader. He always was too brave for his own good.

The last was Skull, the previous leader of BloodClan. Rouge narrowed his eyes, and looked up at Night. "These cats didn't believe in StarClan alive. Why are they here now?"

Night answered him, "Because you needed them."

Ripp stepped forward and touched his nose to Rouge's head. "With this life I give you courage. Use it well in the defense of your clan." Rouge felt a burst of pain, but he tried to stay standing.

Ripp stepped back and Cloud took his place. "With this life I give you justice. Use it well as you judge the actions of others."

Rouge felt another burst of pain, but he felt… different.

Cloud stood back, and Rain took her place. "With this life I give you loyalty to what you know to be right. Use it to guide your clan in times of trouble." Rouge felt more pain, but less than before.

Rain stepped back, and Rose took her place. "With this life I give you tireless energy. Use it to carry out the duties of a leader."

Rouge felt more pain, but felt like he could run anywhere.

Rose stepped back and Blaze took her place. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your clan as a mother cares for her kits." Rouge felt more pain, but felt fierce.

Blaze stood back and Skull took his place. "With this life I give you wit. Use it to make the choices you can make."

Rouge felt more pain.

Skull stood back and Diana took his place. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it well for the elders of your clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than yourself."

Rouge felt more pain, but felt new life.

Diana stepped back and a kit took her place. Birch. "With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats in your care."  
Rouge nearly no pain.

Birch stood back and Night took his place. "With this life I give you nobility, certainty and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the Warrior Code."

Rouge fell to the ground it hurt so much he was still gasping when Night signaled for him to stand again.

Rouge groaned inside, but did as he was told. Night continued. "I hail your new name, Icestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of IceClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the Warrior Code; live each life with pride and dignity."


End file.
